goombapediafandomcom-20200223-history
Goomba
Goombas are some of the most prominent enemies in the Mario series. Goombas first appeared in Super Mario Bros. as the most common enemy type. In there, they could be defeated by means of stomping, being hit by fire, or being ran over with with the Starman power-up. Ever since that game, they've appeared in nearly every other, almost always defeated in the exact same way. There are many different sub species. Many Goombas are loyal to King Bowser, although there are Goombas which peacefully live within the Mushroom Kingdom borders and others who operate as individuals, like the thieves in Rogueport in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. While Goombas are considered enemies, some Goombas, such as Goombella, were actually in partnership with Mario. In the Mario Kart series, they are obstacles that can be destroyed with nearly any offensive item, such as green shells. After being hit, they disappear from the course. Appearance Goombas take the appearance a shiitake, a brown mushroom belonging to the pinwheel mushroom family cultivated in East Asia for culinary and medicinal purposes, with stubby mocha-colored shoes and bushy, long eyebrows. They are usually short and stubby and are generally the first enemy to be introduced due to the Koopa Troopa being tricky to defeat and the wanting of basic nemesis. Personality Most Goombas are described as being grumpy, aggressive and cooperative. They are known to be enemies of Mario, often trying take charge to him after encounter and group with other Goombas in order defeat him. However, few Goombas, like Goombaria and Goombella are friends of Mario. Types *'Goomba:' The original Goomba first appeared in Super Mario Bros. for the NES in 1985. *'Paragoomba:' Paragoombas are Goombas that jump and glide with wings. First appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 for the NES in 1990, just one jump can take out it's wings, but it can be directly killed if hit by a fire ball. *'Microgoomba:' A smaller version of Goombas sometimes found under blocks. Also introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Chibibo:' A small Goomba found in Super Mario Land for the Game Boy in 1989. *'Galoomba:' A round Goomba that can be stomped could be thrown at other enemies. First appeared in Super Mario World for the SNES in 1990. *'Grand Goomba:' Big Goombas that can be stomped and turn into normal Goombas to be stomped again, usually appearing in 3D Mario Games as it first appeared in Super Mario 64 for the N64 in 1996. *'Grand Paragoomba:' A giant Paragoomba that only appeared in on episode of the series '' The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3''. *'King Goomba:' Also known as Goomboss, is a boss that has appeared in many games such as Super Mario 64 DS and Mario Kart DS. First introduces in Paper Mario for the N64 in 2000. *'Tail Goomba:' A Goomba powered by the leaf, introduced in Super Mario 3D Land for the 3DS in 2011. *'Cat Goomba:' A Goomba that has appeared in Super Mario 3D World for the Wii U in 2013. Gallery :Main article: Goomba/Gallery Category:Goombas Category:Common Goomba types Category:Classic Goombas Category:Paper Goombas Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Goombas Category:Super Mario 64 Goombas Category:Super Mario Galaxy (series) Goombas Category:Goomba species Category:Super Mario 3D Land Goombas